Arcana
by love-sama
Summary: Trouble past is what you will find, with Roxas and his friends. Axel wants this boy back... but what will he do to get him back? Vampire!AxelxRoxas Main Pairing AkuRoku with a side serving of Soiku and Zemyx. But alas, the will be slight DemyxRoxas in it
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story. Please understand that part of this story is a gift, and written to a little bit of a plot of Acrana. Though the plot will drastically change, I am sorry.

Rated M for a reason. And sorry about the grammar, I needed to get this up today. Because it is the thirteenth.

So please review! Please. Not horrible reviews about my writting though, because its half an hour till Valentines day and I am a lazy ass. Okay?

AkuRoku, SoKu, Zemyx. Yadda Yadda Yadda =3

The blond yawned as he walked down the near empty street. Rubbing his eyes, he paused in front of an old pet store. Roxas was his name, and this was where he and his older brother worked after school. The sidewalks were clean; the store itself looked wonderful and brand-new (Though it was twenty years old). And as the blond pushed the door open, he heard Cloud yell and yell. No customer would be within a mile of this place with his brother screaming at… something in the back.

"Cloud! What's wrong?" He shouted, little concern shown anymore.

"This bird just freaking bit me on the ear!"

And Roxas responded by laughing, giggling, and showing just how hilarious his older brother seemed.

-Roxas POV-

Wow, my brother has no talent with animals; which is funny because we work at a pet store close to the College we both attend. Well, we share a dorm room and all that. But back to the topic of my brother's lacking talent with animals, Cloud has a large fear of dogs. Though the all powerful older Strife may seem perfect, the phobia had taken full control of him a few years ago after being attacked by a freakishly huge dog. And I mean huge.

I walked into the back room, where many pets were kept. My brother was holding a bird, and almost threatening to eat it. But the moment he saw me he stuffed the creature back in its cage.

"It bit me so I was going to bite back."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" He was always calm, and it bothered me.

But I saw the beautiful kitten in his arms not even a second after that. Her fur was soft and white, with dark grey and brown markings on her ears and paws. Her bright blue eyes looked at me.

"Kitten!" I cried out and ran over, hugging her lightly after I pulled her from Cloud's grasp. After all, that boy must scare all the animals in view with the way they attack him.

"Yeah, but you see… we have to head over to Olette's house... and yeah..." The way Cloud was talking made me freeze.

"What about?" I mumbled, I didn't want to go.

"You see... She got... and yeah... It's sick…" And I knew she got a pet dog that instant. Cloud looked into my Ice blue eyes, mentally pleading me to go along.

"Fine, but you owe me!"

And with that, we left. Walking down the pure white sidewalk, crossing the streets; the world seemed so empty, but that was probably because most people were out of town right now. The warm air and cool breeze made everyone skip town, or at least until tomorrow. That was the day of the dance, and every student who goes to Twilight College will be there. After all, new classes start tomorrow as well.

We soon reached the lovely house of my great friend, Olette. It was a lightly yellow with white trims. She even had orange flowers painted beside the door. Cloud and I went up to the door, my hand paused right before pressing the doorbell.

"Scaredy-cat" Cloud murmured as he pushed me out of the way. He pressed the button and the barks started coming from the door. Almost instantly he was behind me.

"Coming!" Olette shouted from inside. She probably was upstairs and had to get down and to the door quickly. Bursting threw the front door a couple seconds later with a puppy in hand she invited us all it.

"But your puppy doesn't look sick…" I mumbled. Then suddenly I clued in, Just as Olette hugged me, "You tricked my into coming here"

"Happy Birthday Roxas!" They both shouted.

"Now get your cat out of my shirt!" Cloud shouted. I saw her blue eyes and she hopped right out.

And I was tortured. Gift after gift from everyone. Hayner and Pence had left town for some test they had to do and couldn't be here. But they had left gifts, and plenty of them. But finally I got a gift from my mother and younger brother; A photo album, with all our old pictures.

Olette giggled as we looked threw them, with Cloud's constant mumble of 'We looked like dorks' and her reply of 'You still do'. But I noticed a certain picture falling out, a picture of me sleeping with a familiar red head holding me close.

"Oh, what's this picture?" Cloud asked and reached for it.

I grabbed it and smiled, however it was still fake, "Sorry, private picture. Hey! This is a party right? Where is the cake? I'll wait outside for you to get it" I walked out quickly.

I sat out there, but I could still hear Olette commanding Cloud to go buy a cake or he would have to stay here with the dog. I knew he left threw the back door. Olette walk out the front door and sat beside me, looking straight forward like me.

"So what are you going to name your Kitten?" She asked, smiling.

I remembered a name the he had told me once. He had told me once that Mana was a harpy god, and vampires hate Harpies. That was good enough for me.

"Maybe Mana?"

"Trying to hide from the memory of Axel?"

"How did you guess?" I sighed; she patted my shoulder and smiled.

"You will always have us, remember that"

- 3rd Person POV-

The red haired teen watched from behind the trees. His hair spiked and beautiful, while his were teeth pointed. Smiling, he whispered something.

"Keep away from him"

He turned to see brunette staring at him, fire glowing in her eyes, "Why Kairi! What a... pleasant surprise." He glared.

"Stay away from him, Axel. You hurt him, but he is happy now"

"Your about four years too late. He is M-I-N-E"


	2. Photo of a Nightmare

_Oh, this dream. I have seen the memory a million times in my sleep, but only once in real life. I guess with the slight reminder of Axel, my heart is trying to remind me of him. Him and his green eyes…_

It was raining, and I was soaked because I had left my only jacket at home. Stupid me, never thinking. But turning down a deserted road, a short cut that removed eight minutes from my walk home, I had signed my death letter. But my brain hadn't known that at the time, so I kept on walking. I thought I was so smart, getting home quicker, that I never understood the dangers of this world.

He was chasing a girl down, I remember it well. Her brown hair was wet and knotted and she screamed and cried. I knew her, she was my best friend. Olette. She saw me and screamed for me to run. The shriek made me look up and see her, and the attacker.

I pulled out the utility knife that my brother had given me for 'just in case'. Cloud always did think about my safety. Running up to Olette, I shouted and questioned. My mental state was 'Is she okay?' and nothing more about my safety. If the attacker had been someone else, I would have been dead.

"Roxas! Run! He will be here any moment, save yourself! That cold hearted bastard will KILL you without a second thought", was all she could say before a strong hand gripped around her neck and tightened. I shouted out her name and pulled at the man's fingers to let go, all of it went in vain.

I looked up into his jade green eyes. They scared me how pure and clean they looked for a bloody murderer. Hair like flames, how it stuck out and stayed. But the interesting thing was his style. From the Pure black leather chest tight shirt to the skinny pants. I must have done something right, because his grip loosened and Olette fell to the ground and gasped for air.

"Olette!" I shouted and reached for her, but my hand was grasped by the other guy's. And he pulled me away, by walking. But my desperate shouts didn't reach him. And she sat on the wet ground, gasping for breath. I couldn't help my friend.

But as we walked, I could feel how frightened he was. How every step he took, no matter how graceful he was, seemed quick and precise. Choppy. Finally he looked down at me, and smiled.

It wasn't a normal smile.

It was a maniac's smile.

His voice was perfect and his voice never messed up, but all the while I knew he was trying to get something out of me. Going on about how sorry he was to interrupt me. Or something else. My heart and ears were still mostly focused on Olette.

Then he stopped. His hands were out, feeling for rain that wasn't there. "I have to go"

I know he wasn't worried about the rain; he was worried about the clouds that would clear up soon. And he started to walk away, so I grabbed his shirt (Though that was a hard task since it was leather). Whatever made my mind go mentally insane, I don't know.

"My house is just a few blocks away, you can hide out there."

"Are you sure? You are still holding the utility knife." And I looked into my hand and saw the sharp blade poking out of the plastic. I was so close to cutting myself, but it wouldn't have mattered. My hands were so cold from the rain that I wouldn't have felt it at all. I turned the knob and the blade retracted, and quickly stowed it in my pocket.

And with that, we were off to my house. The walk there was quick, and silent. He just looked ahead, and never blinked. We turned a sharp corner, then full out ran to my home. I never knew if it was me running and him trying to catch me, but it was the largest possibility. Since we are all attracted into his net, but like a bird we get trapped. And like the hunter Axel is, he won't let a single animal escape.

I used the key from above the door frame. That's where my mother thought all of us could reach it, but the truth was that only she and Cloud could reach it fine. I had to reach and stand on my tiptoes. The door opening was silent, but peacefully. Still nice and warm inside, but I was soaked.

"You live alone?"

"My mother is working, twin and older brother are at school"

Axel paused at the family picture hanging on the wall. He had been following me threw my house, as to be expected when entering someone else's home for the first time. He stared at it for a good few minutes while I checked the kitchen for dry towels. Though the place was odd for towels, we put all of our clean laundry in baskets by the fridge. Normally Sora and I would fold them on the weekend, if we didn't have too much homework.

"You don't look much like them" I didn't know what he was talking about. So I just looked at him with a confused look. "Your mother is different from all of you. You and your twin have the same eyes, but your eyes are different from each other as well. And you brother has blue-"

"Cloud was going threw his gothic faze. He had died his hair and wore tons of make-up. But that ended last month…"

"Your mother has different hair though…"

"We are adopted children…" I leapt back into the kitchen in hopes of finding towels. But failing my tears slid down my face.

"Are you okay?"

"No", I looked at him. Pleading mentally for him to leave the subject. Any subject would be better, even the puberty talk that Cloud had tried to give me because my mother was so embarrassed.

"I never caught your name"

"I didn't give it" was how I replied. I am not to good with talking.

"Mine is Axel, A-x-e-l. Got it Memorized?"

"Nope. I'm Roxas"

"Roxie, eh?"

"Roxas"

I lead him up to my bedroom, seeing as there was nothing to do. And then I walked away in search of Towels. Oh how I hated the fact that when I needed one, they all disappeared. I glanced down and say them, in Sora's room. In a basket all nicely folded. Pulling off my shirt I reached for three. And I headed back to what had been my personal heaven; my very own Bedroom. I started whipping myself off when I opened the door. What I saw confused me; my blanket pulled over the window to block out sunlight. Then there was blood on the floor where Axel was sitting. I didn't know why until I saw he had just had a very bloody nose bleed. Holding his hand against his nose and coughing. I rushed up to him, feeling concern for the murderer.

"Are you okay!? Do you need help or something? Axel!" He scoffed and closed his eyes. Then shouted something at me.

"PUT YOUR GOD DAMNED SHIRT BACK ON"

I put my hand on his cheek and laughed. His maniac smile had shown up and somehow I felt a connection the crazy murderer. He looked into my eyes, and I just drowned in his. The green was so shiny, luminescent; perfect. Almost like sculptures of jade. I knew my eyes weren't that perfect. Or anywhere close, so how could he stare at them? I was boring in comparison to him. But we drew closer to each other, and I knew he wasn't lying. He had only lied to me once in our whole relationship. And as our lips touched, I wondered how I could ever kiss a man who had almost killed my best friend. I knew I would never find out why though…

His lips were smooth and silk soft. My eyes were closed, but I could feel his burning into me. Slowly Axel's hand moved up my body and stopped behind my head. Pushing me further into his trap.

"Will you stay?" I asked as we pulled apart. If he left I know I would rarely see him.

"Yes… for a little while" He kissed me one last time that night. It had turned dark out, too quickly for me. I didn't want Axel to leave. That one lie? When our lips met, He promised to me human for me.

My mother came home not to long after that, and Sora followed a few minutes after. She called me down for supper, and I left Axel in my room. Mom commented about how spacey I was that evening, and giggled when she asked Sora if I was seeing someone. I loved her, the way she never cared about what gender I would choose. Even before I realised I was gay she referred to who I was dating as 'Them' 'It' 'Sweet heart'. I finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes, with mom still asking Sora if his twin connection would give her a hint if I had a crush on someone. I laughed and went to my bedroom. To Axel.

And he had stayed, holding me in his arms all night; promising me happiness in every dream. The blankets pulled over us to keep us both warm. But all night he would put soft kisses on the back of my head, like he was trying to always remind me he was there. My dreams turned to nightmares of Olette's scream echoing throughout an empty sidewalk. Her head lying bleeding against a concrete wall, one that if she had just jumped over she would have been safe. And I opened my eyes to the ringing of my alarm clock, flicking it off and getting ready. Axel asleep on my bed. I left a note about going to school.

Then disappeared for the next nine hours.

When I came back he was still here. And didn't leave until later that night. And he was gone; didn't see him for the next week. I was moody and testy for all of it, and people thought it was because summer was too slow on getting here. That was a normal reason for people my age to be upset. But when Friday arrived, I didn't join in with the partying. Sora and Cloud thought that I had just been assigned a large amount of homework for the summer. It was true, but I was also lonely.

I had told Olette about Axel. She said even though she could never approve my relationship with a crazy psychopathic vampire, she was happy for me. Olette comforted me about my lack of my Axel, and even helped me figure out what to say to him if I did see him. A true best friend she is, always caring. I bet Olette would even stand up for me when she knew I was wrong.

Then on the first Monday of summer vacation I was looking out my window after the sun had set. The stars were beautiful, twinkling in the dark sky. Then I heard it.

"Watcha' doing?" I looked down and saw him smiling with a maniac's grin. I ran down the stairs and outside faster than I could have when I was late for school. My mom didn't say a word. And as I ran into his arms, I saw my mother smirking from the window. But it didn't matter to me then. Axel was back.

"Must be a new record; I swear I just went from evil friend murderer to boyfriend in a week."

"Oh shut up."

And he was there, every night. Sometimes he would come through my window and sometimes I would meet him outside. But for all of summer I was the happiest boy alive. And the first week of school that all changed. Axel hadn't shown up for the past week, and I was worried. He was starting to feel sick right before he disappeared. My heart was aching, but I kept on going.

My best friends, Hayner Pence and Olette, wanted me to play soccer with them on Saturday. And I agreed. I needed something to distract me, to keep me busy. Friday had approached, and we were all excited about soccer. We would have the most fun tomorrow, it was guaranteed.

But that Friday night my life changed. Axel came through my window, and I ran up to him. "Axel! I have been so worried about you!" I could feel soft tears of concern falling from my eyes.

"Roxas…"

"Are you okay? Olette told me not to worry… but…"

"Roxas…"

"Maybe some hot chocolate would make you feel better…"

"ROXAS!"

"What?" He hadn't really shouted at me before. Well, he had. But never as if he was angry. So I was scared. And no one else was home, and it wasn't even that late.

"I came to say good-bye" I instantly clung to him then, I never wanted him to leave. But maybe I was forcing him away, "You can't leave! Please don't!"

"Roxas! I can't stay with you! I will die at this rate. Can't you see that?" He paused, "No wait. Maybe there is a way we can be together" his head was leaning towards me. "If you…" Opening his mouth wider "Would die" I could feel his breath on my neck. "For me" His teeth poking at my neck.

"NO!" I tried to push away. But I can't say it went as planned. I tripped over his foot, and I fell backwards as I reached out to grab something to steady myself with. An automatic reaction when falling.

But I grabbed him.

And pulled him down with me.

I hit my head on the metal bar on my bed. We had landed on the soft mattress, and I was the only one injured. He could have bitten me then, turned me so I was with him forever. But he didn't. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn't tell what he wanted. But he put his hand on my stomach. And being dizzy and scared I pulled away while shouting 'No'. His very sharp claws dug in threw the shirt, and cutting into my chest. He was hungry, and I had just had a near fatal injury.

I can remember him tearing off my shirt and using it to tie my arms down. Axel ripping off my clothes, and licking at the pools of blood on my chest. And his continuous thrusting into me. I can remember hearing someone screaming and crying, but since I am the only one here besides Axel, so I guess it was me. And only after I had suffered a large blood loss and completely raped, Axel decided to leave. I do remember someone whispering 'Oh god' though; A little bit before my mother, brothers and best female friend came home.

Olette had wanted to tell me which park they were meeting at and what to bring. Since her phone was down, she was going to tell me in person. I could still hear her telling my mother I must be asleep and that she would wake me up. Then Olette's scream. My mother rushing up and calling the police and an ambulance. Either Sora or Cloud untying my wrists. I felt broken, but more or less numb. And I slipped into that numbness. The pain radiating from my chest, tears flowing freely from my eyes…

_It was like I was never going to be me again._

****(^o^)m****

I woke up with tears flowing down my face. My dreams were always about Axel when I was slightly reminded of him. Mostly the bad times, and the raping. I pushed the covers off myself, and looked to Cloud on his bed. He was mumbling something about silver hair when I stood up and stretched. Mana was snuggled in my pillows, looking quite content and asleep. I yawned, it was still dark out. And by looking at the ugly red numbers of my alarm clock, it was only three in the morning. The photo album that my mother had sent me was right beside the window. Teasing me with the memories of the good times.

I decided to look at the picture. And as I slipped it out, I saw his radiant smile glowing on the paper. The little black upside down triangles of his perfect face reminded me of the ugly border on the wall of the cafeteria. But Axel did pull of his look well. Maybe the school cooks saw him and decided to decorate to honour him. That seems like something they would do. Opening the window, I saw the starlit sky. The cold air brushed gently against my tear stained face. And right back to Axel's perfect face my eyes went.

"You put me in the hospital, you stupid freak. Made me fall to pieces and made the numbness fill me. And every time the shadows move I see you there, threatening to come and get me. Why Axel…?" The wind picked and blew the photo out of my hands. I watched it flutter and dance on its way to freedom… And I wished I could go with it.

I didn't feel Cloud's eyes stare at me, his heart filled with worry.

****(^o^)m****

( Axels POV BTW )

I saw the picture fluttering in the wind before it even came near me. Being innocent, I was; Sitting and drinking the blood of a poor girl who I had come across. The piece of film paper landed near the corpse, and I picked it up. Always good to read poems that writers have thrown away, only to be carried off by the wind.

What I saw amused me. The picture that Roxas's friend, Olette I think, had taken; of me holding Roxas. He was asleep, but my eyes stared at the camera. I remember threatening her if she didn't give me a copy…

I felt the start of a tear forming in my eye. I wanted him, whether he knew it or not. Not just as my underdog, but as a friend. The little blond had been a huge part of my life, even if he was only there for two months. In all of my years of life, those months were both the longest time and the shortest time.

"I'm coming to get you Roxie"

Those words would scare him is I said anything. Terrify him to no end. Poor Roxie, I bet he is still upset. I didn't mean to… that night. It just happened. Oh, I wanted it all right, but I could restrain myself from raping my boyfriend.

*****A/N*

Sorry about the lame chapter. I hope I can get better at this ^^;

I'll try to get better. This chapter isn't even over, but I will lose it if I don't put it up. By the way, I need _**3 reviews to carry on**_. Thank you ^^;


	3. Dancing with the Drunks

A/N: Hey Everyone! Long time no update ;D

Just wanted to say this whole thing should be in Roxas's point of view and stuff. Also,** I need 4 reviews to update again.** ( I'm getting greedy now .o. ) I know everyone seems out of character. Please forgive me! And if there are some typos please tell me, don't start freaking out at me okay? Fanfiction writing is for FUN not for FLAMES.

I could feel the urgency that morning before I opened my eyes. The air was spiced with the feeling. Then, suddenly, my whole being was forced out of bed and onto the floor.

Sora had glomped me.

"Roxas! Why didn't you go to the big party yesterday? It was awesome! Even Hayner and Pence went there after the test---"

Sora continued to talk about the party as I got ready for the day. Though it annoyed me that one of my older brothers was many years less mature than me, I continued with my already ruined day. Holding the brand new schedule, I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the frenzy of people who all were looking for friends. With the bubbly brunette safely concealed inside the dorm, I set off to find my best friends.

"Hey Rox! Why weren't you at the party?" Hayner slapped my back. "Maybe because I had this little birthday celebration... You know... something close to a party to show I am one year closer to being dead and all." The embarrassment was clear on his face. Maybe _teasing_ did go a little too far. But Hayner's eyes brightened as he laughed, "I guess I deserved that! What classes did you get?" Much love for the pale yellow haired boy who enjoyed changing topics.

"The sciences, an art class as well. Next semester is everything else. What about you?"

"I have math. Math, calculus, math… why did I let you sign me up for college?" I laughed as we walked merrily down the hall. Me and Hayner were the only ones out of our friends who got dorms, everyone else lived close by. Olette would be diving Pence to school, Cloud had no classes till the afternoon so he drove Demyx and Xion to school.

Suddenly fear gripped me, and there was no reason for it.

"What's wrong Roxas?" I shivered, "I have a bad feeling, though it may be because I left Sora in my room and we haven't gotten far from there yet." He grabbed my wrist and we rushed down the hall, laughing like younger kids as we did so. We collapsed on the floor in front of my first class, cackling like maniacs. People _would_ have stared at us, but everyone knew of our friendship. Best buddies from little tots. Two people did stop to stare though, and we could feel the glares boring into us. Looking up we silenced, Riku glared as a very upset Sora hugged his arm.

"They made fun of me… You can tell… Roxas dumped me and ran…" Sora was sniffing and holding back tears, but I could tell he was slightly faking it. Riku, on the other hand, looked extremely pissed. "What kind of brother leaves Sora alone?"

I smiled sheepishly and started to scoot away till I bumped into Olette. "You aren't scaring the birthday boy, are you Riku?" I could see his glaring get colder, "And what if I am?"

"Then you have to deal with me" I looked behind Olette to see Cloud followed by a slightly sadder Demyx. "Xion said she couldn't get out of bed, though I guess getting here earlier does have an advantage." Anyone could see the urge fight burning in the two boy's faces. It was slightly creepy, but everyone has known that they wanted to kill each other for many reasons.

"He should be more respectful of Sora's feelings."

"Sora should know that Roxas has morning classes." I could see Sora's face slowly getting more and more red.

"And both of you should calm down and get to class." And here comes the teacher. The main fencing teacher walked past, and I can swear I just saw Cloud blush. Sure, apparently he is hot and lets everyone call him by his first name, but should that make my older brother swoon like a fangirl? Cloud put on a big grin and waved, "Hi Sephiroth! Sir…", But Mr. Long-Silver-Hair-and-to-hot-for-you just nodded and continued walking down the hall.

Olette and Cloud just continued fighting with Riku as I slipped into my science class. I just sat there, in the empty room waiting for someone to notice I was gone. It didn't happen. Class started and ended, and I left for the morning routine that would soon control my life.

****(^o^)m****

The cafeteria was pretty full, and I was able to squeeze into a chair beside Demyx. He seemed more agitated than normal, but Sora kept on talking about the party, "Yeah! And Zexion got into a fight with Demyx. It was weird because the always, like, are attached by the hip. And, like, Riku was totally arguing with both of them and it was so weird! Like everyone had fight on their minds. You guys should have seen this guy there though! Bright red hair and eyes like wow. Though not as sexy as Riku but"-

I put my hand on Demyx's shoulder in an attempt of comforting him. Tears threatened to fall from his already moist eyes, and I should know why. The mullet haired boy had one of the largest crushes on Zexion. "Don't worry Demyx, once tomorrow hits no one will remember this party dance thing. Then you will be in Zexion's good books again."

"… He does like books…"

I laughed, patting Demyx on the back. The little fray of happiness was quickly burned as a scream rung out throughout the cafeteria. Everyone, including me, ran to the source. A blond girl had her arms wrapped tightly around another girl. She was crying, and we can all see the bloody bite marks on the injured one's neck. "Someone! Get help! _PLEASE_!" A lot of whispered started spinning as people phoned ambulances and police. Some were scared, 'Why did a vampire attack during the day?' Others seemed more scared that they would be caught near the injured girl and left. Demyx was shaking, I started ushering the freaked out mullet boy out of the area. "Roxas! Be safe!" Cloud called from the mad frenzy happening, he obviously knew what I was doing. "Rox… Roxas? Is… Is she going to be okay…?" Demyx walked slowly towards mine and Cloud's room. Tears fell freely from his eyes.

"It is going to be okay, Demyx. Believe me, she looked far from pale. Now sit on Cloud's bed as I fetch you a Plushie to cuddle with." He sat there, shaking. I rushed and grabbed the closest Plushie, a pink and orange rabbit Olette gave me when I was in the hospital from rape. He just sat there till I was about to leave to room.

Why would I suspect him to grab my hand? But I felt him pull me into the kiss before I could react. And I didn't react. Though his mouth felt like it had soft fangs, suppressed memories started bubbling to the top of my mind. He pulled away, "What was that about?!"

"I needed to feel warmth again. Zexion just keeps glaring at me, people are getting injured… And you seem so lonely…" His hands reach forward towards me but I walked away. I didn't need this right now; no one should be a replacement for someone else. I opened the dorm room and walked out into the busy hallway once again. Demyx called out in apology, but my mind seemed to filter him out easily.

Sora grabbed my arm and looked at me, "Who have you been kissing?" I ignored him and tried to walk forward. He walked in front of me and spread his arms out wide, "We are all going clubbing tonight. And you are coming whether you like it or not!"

"Fine. Just don't expect me to enjoy myself."

"You will! We are going to this awesome club that Tifa works at and the band playing tonight has that hot guy I mentioned at lunch. And this will so be better than that party you and Cloud both missed."

"Good to know." I walked around Sora. "And just so you know, Roxas, kissing Demyx does not mean you are dating or anything."

"How the fuck did you know that!?" I watched him wave and run down the hallway. Grumbling, I walked right into Cloud. "So clubbing, with Sora… This will be interesting… Roxas?"

"I am so tired; I should just skip out on the clubbing thing and sleep."

"No! I don't want to go threw this alone!"

"Aren't you the older brother? As I am aware I am the youngest out of us three."

Cloud looked disappointed. How could I be so rude? Lately everyone was out of character… Sora was way to bubbly, Cloud to childish… then it hit me. They only acted differently around me.

****(^o^)m****

The club was pretty full, and our group just added to the whole mess. The band that was playing was out of my sight, but they sounded decent. And Sora was dragging Riku away while Hayner pulled Cloud and Pence away to start drinking. Zexion had his arm wrapped around Demyx and they were moving towards the dance floor. I sat at a booth, farthest from everyone and sat down. Nothing was in my view, yet enough staff walked past to show that this wasn't the place to have sex. Just what I needed.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner wandered up, already drunk, "Lets danshhh"

"The moment you sober up. We have been here how long? Ten minutes? And you are already drunk?" He slurred a few things out; I just stared at him with disbelief. "I am nosh drunk! I jush finished a bottle of stuff shhh"

"Why don't you ask Pence to dance?"

"He ain't gay enough to do dat" I watched him stumble off, probably to drink some more. Hayner loved the feeling of warmth you get when you chug alcohol, he had told me often how the tickling up and down his throat was enough to urge another glass down. I laughed as he started poking a very Pence like old man to dance. Though they both were drunk enough to do so.

"_See beyond the moment  
Think beyond the day_

_Hear the word  
My voice will not be cast away  
Fatalistic fortune  
Ever near the end  
Love goes on  
But Time does not return again_

_Across the sky  
I will come for you  
If you ask me to  
Demystify  
Your uncommon dreams  
Stranger things have come true"_

It was odd to hear a band play Emilie Autumn, but even odder to have a male singer do the song perfectly, in a more punk pop style. I sat there, the familiar voice washing over me like I was at the beach. The beach once was where I, Hayner, Pence and Olette would go every summer. It was a place like home for me.

"_Fear no more the midnight  
Fear no more the sea  
Close your eyes, regret nothing  
You're safe with me  
Look into the shadows  
Step into the mist  
Search your land but doubt never  
I still exist_

_Across the sky  
I will come for you  
If you ask me to  
Demystify  
Your uncommon dreams  
Stranger things have come true"_

The singer switched places with someone else, I could hear the difference in the voices. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. "Can I sit here?" I nodded, without even opening my eyes. My mind was currently at the beach with my friends, laughing about Pence jumping away from seaweed. "How are you doing Roxas?"

That got me to jump. I looked into those deep eyes and I quickly got up to leave. "Roxas! I only want to talk!" My feet were faster, "Listen to me, I am really-"

"-Leave me the hell alone Axel!"


End file.
